<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like That by thepaperbagprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527170">Just Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess'>thepaperbagprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anorexia, Depression, First work - Freeform, Go Easy On Me, Sad, first fic, honestly what am I doing, i hope these tags go in order or this will look really weird, idk what to tell you chief i'm not good at writing, lowkey au but not really, orginal because i'm kool, self hate, set in 6th year but like not complaint to canon obviously, yeehw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started small;<br/>Trading in lunch for a small snack, skipping dinner and claiming he didn't feel well.<br/>And just like that, he knew he would never be the same<br/>(I suck at summaries and this is my first work and fan fiction so please don't destroy me hahah)<br/>All characters belong to J.K Rowling. The only thing I created was the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm actually really scared to post this even though chances are no one will see it. I hope if somehow you see this, you'll enjoy and leave a comment or smth ig idrk.<br/>OH<br/>also if you have any requests I'm into a lot of stuff so feel free to request something! i love feeling needed bahaha<br/>lmk if there's any spelling mistakes also bahaha i'm too punk to edit more that one time and i'm stupid so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started small, with Harry noticing the way the girls around school could put their pinky to their thumb around their wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How his cheeks were just a bit too round for 16.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he didn’t have a thigh gap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stare in the mirror crying or anything like that, he wasn’t a girl or anything; he just… started missing breakfast. Or pretending to go to the library instead of lunch. Hermione got suspicious when his grades didn’t improve though, so he actually started going to the library, spending all of his free time studying, just so he could take his mind off of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had Ron bring him something small after dinner because now he couldn’t go to the Great Hall. He was just so so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that if he went to dinner, he would gorge and lose all of his progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he first reached 100, he laughed so hard he almost cried. His stomach had shrunk so much he barely felt hungry anymore. It was easy to keep going, and no one noticed, not his so called friends, or anyone. Robes swallowed most people, so when he had to owl for a new pair of robes, no one thought anything of it. They just thought he wanted a new pair because his were worn out. When he came in second for one term straight for marks, everyone was shocked. The golden boy actually doing work? Impossible?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must be cheating off of Hermione, they thought snottily. Hermione didn’t say so, but she secretly thought the same. How did he get so smart so fast? There was hardly any time to study, after all, especially with all the stuff happening around the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was tired. He must be good at acting. No one noticed when he layed in the dorms all day on weekends, or how he couldn’t afford to go up the stairs more than once in an hour. His cheeks sunken in, his eye sockets hollowed. Hair grew on his arms and legs in copious amounts, trying desperately to keep him warm with no fat on his bones. He’s had quite a few cheat days lately, and is upward of 95 pounds. He would just have to work harder, he supposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was waiting. For what? You may ponder. Waiting for the day. They day where he would wake-up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>know. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Just know that his work was done. That he was skinny enough. That he was dainty enough. He could finally just stop. He waited and waited and waited. Getting skinnier and more withdrawn by the day, people finally started noticing. They threw food in his face, new ones he hadn’t tried, hoping that he would love the taste and start eating again. Harry knew what they all tasted like. They tasted like fat. Fat that would go straight for his ribs, which he worked so hard to be able to see in the mirror. He was finally almost at his goal. The voice in his head kept chanting, just a little more. Just a little more. A few more weeks and your job will be complete. You will be so perfect. You will have reason to live. Your parents won’t have died for such a disgusting little creature. So Harry waited. And waited. He eventually got so weak he couldn’t go to class. He just skipped. He knew no teacher would notice for a few days, so he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally get some rest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Ron came to get him after DADA, he was asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron took pity on him, and left him there until after Transfiguration. When he came back, Harry wasn’t sleeping anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>